


Examination

by dahdeemohn



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Injury, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahdeemohn/pseuds/dahdeemohn
Summary: Finn accidentally cuts himself making dinner, but thank goodness pretend medical expert Sami Zayn is on site to save the day.





	

“Finn?”

There had been a sudden pause; up until that point, Finn had been happily chattering along from the kitchen and gave updates on his rehab, while Sami sat in the living room and fervently practiced NHL 17. Sami stopped the game entirely and turned his head to get a better look in the other room, then stood up at the sound of hisses and muffled curse words.

“Bastard!” Finn grumbled loudly, clutching his hand tightly in front of him.

“What happened?” asked Sami.

“Well,” Finn gestured to the cutting board full of chopped vegetables, and Sami stared at it intently as though it was the scene of a grisly crime. “I was cutting up the peppers for stir-fry, when I slipped and nicked myself with the knife. Care to grab a paper towel for me?”

“Sure. Peppers are tricky, y’know?” A few squares were pulled down and torn from the roll that sat suspended above the sink, and the faucet was turned on as well. “How bad was it? Should we go to the ER?”

“Thanks, love.” Finn grabbed the handful that was thrust towards him and pressed one wadded up square against his thumb. “Don’t think it was that bad, just stings. Could I trouble you to finish up here?”

“Of course.” Sami nodded, putting the used knife in the sink and grabbing a new one from the block on the counter. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Finn extend the offending hand under the running water. The remainder of the orange and red peppers were cut into thin strips, then added to the wok where minced garlic, onions, and champignon mushrooms sauteed in sesame oil. The wok was rocked back and forth a few times, until everything was evenly coated, and the burner turned down so that Sami could face Finn. “How’s it looking?”

“Well, I’m pretty sure the bleeding’s stopped at least.” Another paper towel was pressed to the wound.

“Lemme see.” Sami held his hand out and Finn looked at it incredulously.

“Are you a doctor now?” Still, he obliged and set his hand in Sami’s. The paper towel was lifted and Sami examined the thumb.

“We could pretend later, if you’d like.” Waggled eyebrows earned a groan from Finn, but Sami’s gaze remained fixed on the reddened area of the cut. Without any hesitation, he brought it to his lips and pecked at it, exclaiming, “That should make it all better!”

“Sami, I haven’t even disinfected it yet!” Finn laughed, but hadn’t taken his hand back yet. “Y’know, my pointer finger’s rather sore.” Before the sentence could even be finished, Sami placed a small kiss on the tip of the index finger, and Finn waggled his middle. “This one as well?”

“And I take it this one, too?” Both the middle and ring fingers were tended to, and Finn held back a giggle, which quickly transitioned to stifling a moan as the ring finger was drawn into Sami’s mouth, tongue pressed up right against the pad of the finger tip.

“Darling, we’ve still got dinner to work on. Everything’s going to burn if we don’t pay attention.” 

“So after dinner, then.” Sami finally looked up after releasing the finger, bringing Finn's wrist to his mouth and pressing his lips to that. “I’ll examine you a bit more thoroughly, if you want.”

“That depends on how much my insurance covers.” And that time Finn couldn’t stop himself from giggling as he said those words.

“I’m pretty sure it covers everything. And It seems as though my schedule’s totally clear for the night, I’ll tell the receptionist not to book any other appointments.” Sami’s attempt at keeping a straight face, valiant as it may be, failed as he cracked a grin.

“Alright, Doctor.” A kiss was planted on Sami’s lips. “After dinner, I’ll meet you upstairs in your office and you can have a good look at everything.”

“You’re penciled in.” Sami pretended to write in the air, then returned to the cutting board to dice up the remainder of the ingredients.


End file.
